


Lesson

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought bloodlust was the only kind there was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson

Sunako had thought she knew all about lust. Bloodlust, the lust to ravage and chew and maim, the desire to kill... oh, yes. She was quite familiar with the term from all her beloved movies.

So it confused her when Ranmaru asked her if she knew what it was, and she answered, and he burst out laughing until tears threatened to spill through his ridiculously long lashes.

"You are some woman, Sunako-chan," he gasped, trying to catch a breath and failing. "Not that kind of lust. The normal kind."

"Normal?" she asked curiously, mentally counting down the seconds until she would overload on brilliance and have to withdraw for the day.

Ranmaru nodded, then stepped alarmingly close and leaned into her face. "Yes, normal."

"I don't get it," she squeaked, backing away until a wall thudded against her back. It was no use — he only followed, maintaining the five inches of distance between their faces.

Ranmaru sighed. "I guess I'll just have to show you, then," he said, almost to himself, then produced two wads of cotton seemingly from nowhere and shoved them unceremoniously up her nose. "It's like this," he said, and kissed her.

The predictable deluge of blood came, but was thwarted in its tracks by the nose-plugs.

Ignoring it, Ranmaru introduced his tongue to hers.

Sunako fainted.

He shrugged. "Right. Like that. I'll continue the lesson next time, Sunako-chan!" Then he smiled brightly and went off to make lunch or demolish the kitchen, whichever happened first.

Whether or not she ever planned to admit it, Sunako got it.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: lust


End file.
